The tumor is formed by abnormal growing tissues, and these tissues are consisted of cancer cells. In order to collect sufficient nutrition for cell growth, a large number of blood vessels spread in the tumor for providing nutrition to cancer cells. These blood vessels have thin vascular walls so that the plasma with nutrition can easily penetrate the vascular walls and enter the intercellular space. In addition, the lymphatic drainage efficiency in the tumor is poor so that most of the nutrition is retained in the intercellular space for cancer cell growth. The uncontrollable increase of the cancer cell number may have negative influence on normal tissues, organs or even bring life threatening. With the ranking up of cancer in the top ten cause of death, the cancer therapy research becomes more important.